It is a one shot
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Will is a little ‘tied up’ to Jones’s bed for some odd reason, and when Jones realizes it, he is a little put off, or turned on. Basically a little PWP just because there are not enough Will and Jones fics. Will X Jones. Don't read if you don't like M/M :


Disclaimer: I may not own the characters, but with this twisted mind, I think I CAN do some good to this world.

I am writing this because there are apparently not enough Jones slash Will, or anything other then that. I feel that it might be my job to 'help' you all. If you feel anything, besides utter revolt, then tell me. Haha, oh, WARNING: this chapter contains absolutely no plot really, and will contain none as long as I am angry enough to keep writing it. Haha, And it's all Will/ Davy, so, if you don't like it, then don't read it, and I ask that you please go now. I don't want to hear anything bad, only critiquing. I only accept that. Anyway, Enjoy.

Title: It is a one shot

Chapter: one shot

Rated: R

Summary: Will is a little 'tied up' to Jones's bed for some odd reason, and when Jones realizes it, he is a little put off, or turned on. Basically a little PWP just because there are not enough Will and Jones fics.

Pairing: Will/ Jones

Chapter 1: It is a one shot

Will looked up. There seemed to be nothing. God how he hated that.

When there was nothing and you wanted there to be something. When there should have been something there, even if it were death, waiting to drop on you and kill.

Will shuddered. 'When will he let me go.' He tried to move slightly, but only felt the odd warmth of the body next to him.

He gave a small groan, but bit it back as he tried to not wake the person in back of him.

Will was on the Dutchman, having been dumb enough to go through with Jack's idea. He had told Davy that he was the one to 'settle a bet.'

Now, look where he was. He was stuck in the same bed as Jones, and sleeping with him. His left hand chained to the bed. Jones even had one of Will's legs between his legs, forcing the boy to stay in place, on his side.

Will gave a small shudder. So far, Jones had done nothing, he had only hooked Will up here last day, and then left him alone.

Jones had come in some time during the night, drunk, and went right to bed. He had not done anything to the boy. This event had made Will very nervous and he wondered if Jones might have more cunning plans for him. He also wanted to know why the man was so hell bent on having him sleep with him.

Suddenly, there came a rustling sound. Will knew that the other was waking up. He stayed still and dared to not move.

Jones simply got up, and out of the bed, as if he didn't even realize the boy was in the room. He began to walk over to his great piano, he sat in the massive chair, but did not play. He simply seemed to look at the keys.

Will watched him, silently. He was befuddled at the entire event. Why was Jones ignoring him? Maybe he really didn't know that he was there? Maybe he just realized that the boy was hooked up to his bed, and he was himself confused. Will wasn't really sure how to handle the situation, just as he was sure Jones wasn't.

Jones began to lean forward, grabbing onto the little locket that he kept on his piano and then held onto it. His gaze kept on the locket and he just listened to it for a little while. He seemed to be in a trance.

Will gave a small movement, as to try to see the sight better. When he did, Jones took notice.

"What?" He asked. His voice was a little groggy, as if he had been sleeping, but he was just waking up from an underwater sleep. "Why are ye 'er?" He asked.

Will felt blush coming over his face, "What? You asked for me to be chained to your bed!" Will began to move more now, obviously not afraid to make the man startled or anything.

He looked on as Jones got up. He noticed that Jones was still wearing all of his clothes, "Chained to my bed? Well now…this is a nice sight." He began to slowly come over to the other.

Will looked up at him, "I didn't ask for this…" Will's voice was low. He watched as Jones leaned over slightly, to look at him.

"Ye still 'ave all yer clothes on?" He asked the boy.

Will glared at him, "Of course. What on earth…"

"Shut up." Jones said with a very nasty gurgle. He then began to undress. "If ye be wanten' to sleep in another man's bed, then ye should at least know 'ow to talk while laying in one."

Will watched as the other creature began to crawl onto the bed, his tentacles starting to slither among the sheets, looking for flesh to touch.

Will squirmed away from them as Jones began to crawl toward him. He then lay with his stomach to Will's back.

Will could feel the clothing that Jones would always leave on, and he never saw off of him, and he shivered again as the man began to reach a hand over.

He then began to fight when Jones began to put his leg through Will's two thighs, making a small cooing sound.

"Stop…" Will groaned out, with a rather angered tint. He then began to wiggle away. He twisted away from the other man and then began to close his legs.

He listened as Jones became angered by this and then leaned forward, "I 'ad a really rough night lad, do ye really wanna fight with me?" He then swung an arm over, and pulled Will's shoulder toward him.

Their bodies were then pulled close to each other, and Will felt the pressure of the buttons push into him. He gave a small moan of pain though when he felt the claws of Jones's nails go into him. He relaxed into the other, knowing that that was how he was going to be lightened up on.

He automatically felt the other man pull slightly away, "If ye keep this fight up, I'm going te' 'ave to do something horrible." He leaned into Will's ear at that moment.

Will felt the other man begin to blow into his ear, and then slowly tickle it with some extra tentacles. He then felt a hand down at his thigh on the front part of his body.

Will didn't really bother to fight the fact that there was that menacing tentacle-covered hand there. He instead tried to close his eyes and imagine something else.

He found it to be no good when Jones began to take off his pants, "Please…" Will said out, his gasp becoming a little rugged now that he was warmer do to the situation.

Will listened as Jones gave a small laugh, "Why don't ye just scream and cry all ye want, and then when all is done, ye just tell me 'ow bad it really was." His voice was a low whisper in Will's ear, and the boy realized that his pants were already gone.

He was on his side, and Jones was able to hold him down with the tentacles on his beard. It wasn't helping the situation that the boy was currently being entertained by the tentacles, and the air that Jones was letting out of his mouth. It wasn't that bad so far.

The boy then felt Davy begin to move the tentacle-covered hand under the bed sheet. He gave a shudder as it slipped over his groin and then begin to rub his thighs and his entrance.

Will tensed.

"Shhh." He heard the man sooth. He began to feel the slimy tentacles on his face kiss him. It felt rather, kinky. He began to moan a little and one tried to slip in. Will spit it out though and arched his head up onto the pillow. This allowed for the tentacles to get better access on his neck, and they did what they could.

Will laid his hands in front of him, grabbing onto the sheets as he felt a small tentacle slip into his body. He then moved his top leg out, and gave a small shudder when it went in deeper.

"That's a good boy…" Davy whispered soothingly. He then began to add another, and the two tentacles wiggled inside of the boy, playing to see who could find that area first.

Will couldn't believe that he was feeling this for such a creature. How could he melt like this for such a cruel man? He didn't so much mind the fact that it was a man, but this one…This one was a little bit far from hope. Then there was Elizabeth… He gave another moan as another tentacle was thrown into him forcefully, and then pumped violently.

"What are ye thinking about?" Jones asked.

What could Will say? If he told him the truth, then he would be in trouble, if he lied though, Jones might know. "Elizabeth…" He gasped out through his hard breathing.

The anger that came off of Jones could be sense in the other body. At that moment, Will knew he had said something wrong. He immediately felt a pain in his neck as the tentacles where now seeming to suck on him with more force.

"You'll pay fer that." He then slid out of Will, and then wrapped his arm that seemed to be doing nothing around him. It was tucked underneath Will's body and then pressed onto his chest, resting there. The warmth from it making Will feel a little insecure.

Jones then began to ease into Will, making sure the body knew he was there by stopping every few seconds to make sure the boy's legs were right were they should be, on top of each other.

Will lay sideways, making a small groaning sound into the pillow. It was the only thing at the moment that was keeping him from screaming. The way that Jones had chose to come into him was horrible. He felt the other man drag into him, and it was horrible because Jones wasn't even letting Will spread his legs.

"Go ahead, scream…" Jones said with a small whisper when he finally came to rest inside of Will. Both of them just breathing. They lay there, feeling the sensation that the other was giving the other.

Will then closed his eyes, "Please…let me…spread my legs…." He was a little silent about it.

The boy then listened to the small laugh of the other, "Go ahead, but it's just gonna make it worse…"

Will felt Jones's leg come off of his own. He hesitated for a second, not knowing if he should do it or not, but then began to stretch out anyway. He then felt another leg then begin to rest on top of his bottom, and the organ inside of him was pressed in deeper. He closed his eyes and bit back a groan of pain. He could feel the stupid button's on Jones's coat begin to cut into his back. He had to ask now, "You had to wear the coat?"

"Yes…" Jones said. There was something in his voice that told Will to drop it. The boy did. He was taken back anyway by the feeling he then felt. The man behind him was shoving back, and then into him.

He gave a small moan, "Don't do that." Will said, his voice filling with that of slight whine.

He was once again laughed at and then moved into, being fucked by the other man, from the side, "I 'ave to…this is how you and I are gonna do it…" Jones said as he began to thrust in to the boy.

Will let his head fall back into the pillow and the kissing started up again, along with the felling of being ripped apart. He began to bite the pillow.

Will could picture the situation, him being fucked on the side, while Jones somehow managed the side position while twisting his hips into him, and then managing from there, to push deep, deep down into the boy. He was of course grabbing the hell out of the sheets, trying to find a good grip as Jones held him in place with not only his lower hand, that had yet to touch his organ, but the main hand that was still resting on his chest and bulging now from trying to keep the boy in place from all the thrusting.

Will figured that with his bottom hand, this would be the best place to hold onto, he closed his eyes and began to wrap his fingertips around the other man's hand that lay on his own chest. He then found his fingertips trying to entwine themselves within the other man's, but the other was seeming reluctant.

Will then felt his organ beginning to become full, then a tentacle begin to wrap itself around his shaft. He began to groan with more of an emphasis.

To his surprise, a tentacle slipped into his mouth, and he allowed it to stay in. It moved in there, kind of like a tongue, and it felt amazing. He then felt his fingers entwining with Jones's down at his stomach.

For a few more thrusts both men just kept at it, one seeing if he could last a few more seconds, the other just simply enjoying the peace that another person could give him. Then, both fell to the toils of bliss and lay there minutes after, breathing hard.

Will noticed that Jones's hand was still entwined with his own, not seeming to move. He looked down and felt the sweat begin to settle off of his body and somewhere else in the world. He closed his eyes.

"That was nice…" Jones said with a little laugh. He then drew his hand away and got up. He began to find his pants and put them on.

Will found himself looking at the other man. "Yeah…" His voice was low, as if he were thinking something and he was lost in his own world, then it came shattering down as Jones said to him,

"It was a one shot…that's all mate…" He then gave the boy a wink and began to walk off.

-The End.

-4:59 PM 4/17/08

Hope you all liked it, eh? Anyway, thought I would leave you all with one last thing, you know, before the weekend. I have a little trip that I have to go on, so I might not be back for a few days, weeks…who knows? Haha, anyway, hope that you all did like it, and when, and IF I do come back, I should hope to maybe have another chapter to Sweeny Todd to give to you. Well, good bye, and good luck.

-D.D.Darkwriter

-Listen to the wind, and don't give in, the skys always change, but there should never be a reason for your insides to. Stay strong.


End file.
